The Birth Of The Future
by EvilBunny91
Summary: The future of the Autobots is about to be born.The sparkling of Optimus Prime and Elita One.
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of The Future

**The Birth Of The Future**

_**Chapter One: Doubting. The Start Of The Future**_

This morning was very different. Elita One had never had a morning like this. The night had been restless for her and even being close to his sparkmate, Optimus Prime, hadn't helped at all. Then in the morning she started to feel sick.

The feeling was awful. Her chest felt like on fire and she had spent all morning throwing up. She had felt weird the whole week, but the sick feeling hadn't come until now. For the last whole week and half she'd been snapping at small things and having mood swings. And now the sickness.

"Elita? Sweetie, you OK there?" she heard Optimus asking.

"Does it sound or seem like I'm OK?" she snapped.

"Maybe you should go see Ratchet." Optimus suggested.

"Oh, really? How come I didn't thought…of that…" she couldn't even finish the sentence for she had to vomit.

"Are you gonna be fine" Do you want me to come with you?" Optimus sounded really worried now. But he was always concerned about his mate.

"No, I'll be fine. Go already, you got lot of work to do." Elita tried to sound like it was nothing.

Optimus seemed to believe her and went to his office do he could start working. It took Elita some time, but in the end she managed to get herself on her feet.

"Ratchet'd better found out what's wrong with me, or else I'll tear his aft apart" she growled on her way to the Med Bay.

* * *

"Oh, Elita. what can I do for you?" Ratchet asked as Elita entered the Med Bay. She was one of rare 'bots who he was friendly towards to…when he wanted to.

"I've bee feeling sick this morning. Could you figure out, what's wrong whit me?" Elita hated being sick and wanted just get over with it as soon as possible.

"Of course, just get lying on the berth." he said and she did as she was told. "Now, has there been something more than just sick feelings?" he asked as he was getting his tools ready.

"Well, I've been extremely snappy and having some kind of mood swings lately. Why do you ask?" she explained while he was examining her.

"Hmnh." he stroked his chin. "I'll take one more scan. Just to be sure" he finally said.

"Just to be sure about what?" Elita had to ask.

Ratchet said nothing as he scanned her. His face went into shock when he saw the results.

* * *

Some time later Elita arrived to her sparkmate's office. Optimus was finishing padapads Prowl had brought him earlier.

"Hi, darling." she greeted him as she went to stand next to him.

"Hello, love." he greeted back, not taking his opticts off the datapad he was doing.

Then Elita sat on to his lap and started kissing his cheek and neck, taking his attention from the datapad. "H-Hey! What's got you so happy?" he asked, enjoying his mate kissing him.

"Oh, nothing." she smirked mischievously.

"Oh, come on! You're not fooling me. Tell me what Ratchet told you." he retorted, wanting to know.

Elita started to smile. "Alright, are you ready?" she asked him.

"Of course I'm. Tell me now" he was starting to get anxious. Her smile told him it was something good. Her smile got even bigger.

"We're gonna have a sparkling, Optimus. I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring This Out

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 1: Figuring This Out**

Optimus couldn't believe his audio receptors. He just stood there with neutral expression. Had he heard right? Elita was pregnant? With his sparkling? Was this really true?

Elita was starting to get worried about him. He hadn't said anything and his face was hard to read. Was he happy? Or was he shocked? What if he didn't want this sparkling? They had discussed about having sparklings before they had bonded, but they had decided to wait. They were at war, it was not time for sparklings, but maybe when things would calm down.

But she was pregnant **now**, and there was no turning back once the decision was made. She just hoped he was thinking the same solution.

"Optimus? You Ok?" there was no answer. Now she was really worried. "Optimus, I know the time is not right and we didn't plan to do this so soon. But I'm really looking forward having this sparkling and I hope you'd…"

She couldn't finish her sentence for Optimus had pulled her into tight embrace and was kissing her hard.

"Thank you, Elita. Thank you so much!" he finally said after releasing her mouth from his.

"What do you mean "thank you"?" she didn't understand him.

"You're giving me the greatest gift in the whole universe; a sparkling. There's nothing more I want than having a sparkling with you. I'm gonna be a father, Elita! We're gonna be parents!" he exclaimed, pure happiness in his opticts and voice.

"Yes. Yes, we're gonna be parents." she sighed happily. Optimus smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss.

Their kisses were starting get more and more passioned. Lust was filling their senses. They started to moan as their hands travelled around their bodies. Then, without warning, Optimus scooped Elita up into his arms and carried her away from his office.

"Optimus!" Elita giggled, still surprised. "We have to celebrate. In private." Optimus gave her his seductive smile she couldn't resist. She just giggled as he carried her into their quarters and laid her on their berth.

* * *

After one of their most heated interfaces, they both lying down on their recharge berth, letting their cooling systems relax them.

"Wow, that was amazing." Elita was still panting.

"Yes, it was." Optimus smiled down at her and rolled onto his side, facing her.

"I really wonder how I got you pregnant in the first place." he smirked. Elita got his point.

"Yeah, I wonder that too…"

_**Flashback**_

_"So, how was your day"? Optimus hadn't seen her the whole day. He had had important meeting __for the whole day and she had had her own duties. They were both exhausted._

_"It was fine, thank you for asking. But it would have been better, if certain mech had shown his face at least once before evening." she retorted._

_"You knew that I had lots of meetings today. And they lasted longer than they were supposed to. I really would rather have spent the day with you." he answered and caressed her cheek with his thumb._

_"I know.", she purred, leaning into his touch, "I just wish you wouldn't work always so hard."_

_Optimus led out a sigh. "Elita, you know I have responsibility as the Autobot leader. I have to work hard so we could finish this war." he knew how hard it was for Elita to be the mate of the leader. Any other femme couldn't have kept on with it and would step away from him. But Elita didn't, she stayed by his side and was always there for him. As he was there for her._

_He put his hand on her face and pulled her forehead against his. "I promise one day we won't have to fight. One day we'll have peace and we can grow old and watch our children grow. One day"._

_"Can't wait for that day." she breathed into his audio receptors. They both locked their optics on each other's. Their lips found each others. They felt their sparks calling each other. Lust filled their senses._

_Elita was pinned on the berth as Optimus claimed his place on the top of her. Their kisses became more needy. Elita started to moan when she felt Optimus's lips travelling down on her chest. When his lips touched the seam of her spark chamber, their need grew stronger._

_Both opened their spark chambers and let their sparks met. They cried out as their sparks merged together. Pleasure filled them. After several minutes their sparks pulled back. Their cooling systems kicked in. They were both panting._

_"I love you." Optimus murmured kissing her. "I love you, too". Elita replied as she kissed him back._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"One day.", Optimus said as he laid next to her, "One day we'll have peace and our sparkling can grow up safely."

"Yes, one day." Elita snuggled closer to him as recharge took over them.


	3. Chapter 3: Which One Will It Be?

**EvilBunny91: Now, this is my first fic ever published, so please understand the possible grammar mistakes. And please, don't get mad about anything. If here's something offending towards someone, I apologize already. But please, enjoy the third chapter. ^_^**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 3:**** Wondering. Which One Will It Be?**

It had been few weeks since Elita's pregnancy was discovered. Everyone on the base was extremely happy for their commander and his mate. This would be the first sparkling for centuries and the hope of the brighter future for all Transformers. And the sparkling would have the position of the next Prime, so this one would be very special sparkling.

Both Optimus and Elita were very excited about having a sparkling. They had been hoping to have sparklings of their own after the war with Decepticons was over. Even thought the time wasn't the most perfect for making and having sparklings, they couldn't bee happier.

But having Elita pregnant had it's risks. As the sparkling of Optimus Prime, it would become the main target for the Decepticons. If Prime's child would live and grow, it would be another threat for the Decepticons. And Optimus knew that nothing would please his brother, Megatron, more if he could bring his younger brother the pain of losing a sparkling.

And they couldn't risk Elita's wellbeing by letting her fight in the battles. They had to protect both the sparkling **and** Elita. She wasn't very happy about this, but she knew it was the best for her sparkling and her. And besides, Chromia had promised to take down few 'cons for her.

As time got by, Elita's pregnancy had it's effects. She had a lot of mood swings keeping Optimus and the other mechs on their toes. She was usually very tired and spend most of the days resting. Even thought being pregnant wasn't the most comfortable thing in the universe, she had no regrets. And having Optimus by her side, they would both make it.

* * *

It was only few weeks until the sparkling would be born. Optimus and Elita were both getting anxious. At the moment, they were lying on their berth, talking sweet nothings to each other. Otimus was rubbing his hand against Elita's chest, as if he was trying to feel their sparkling. He did felt a tiny burning within her chest, near her spark.

"I can't wait much longer. How long will it still take?" he really wanted to hold his child already.

"Just few weeks to wait. Be patient, my love. You're not the one carrying this spark." Elita couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. Just wait until it was to say goodbye to peaceful nights. Let's see how eager would he be then.

"I have been thinking for some names. What about you?"

"Yes, I have some ideas, but it's hard to decide when you can't tell it's gender." Elita hadn't thought so deeply about the name, since she didn't know would they have daughter of son.

"By the way, would you like to have a mech or a femme?" Elita was caught off her guard by his question. She hadn't even thought about it.

"I…I don't know. I'd be happy with both. What about you?"

Optimus smiled warmly at her. "I want a little femme." he said after few seconds.

"Really?" Elita thought usually mechs wanted sons.

"Really. When I was still pretty young, I used to help the femmes working at the Med Bay by helping taking care of younglings. I loved looking after those little ones. And I remember holding once just few days ago sparked femme. That moment I decided that I would want to have a daughter of my own some day."

Elita was touched by his story. If Optimus wanted a femme, then would she too. "Very well, let's pray for a femme of our own." she pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Elita. Thank you so much for giving a child." he whispered into her audio receptors.

"You're more than welcome, my silly lugnut." she smiled.

* * *

**EvilBunn91: Did you like it? I'm open for the ideas for the sparkling's name. The gender is already decided, but I need ideas for the name. Please, let me know your ideas. And R&R, please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Future Is Born

**EvilBunny91: The sparkling is going to born!**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 4: It's Time! The Future Is Coming!**

It was still night when Elita was starting to feel pain in her chest. She had never felt such pain before. She new it was the time for the sparkling to come.

"O-Opti..mus…" she stuttered with her words as she shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"What is it, dear?" Optimus groaned and yawned. He really didn't want to wake up yet.

"I think…it's time…The…sparkling…is coming…" she took deep breaths. Then it hit Optimus. He jumped so quickly off the berth that he fell on to the floor. He muttered some curse words as he stood up and opened his to Ratchet.

;"_Optimus to Ratchet. Elita went into labor, I'll bring her to the Med Bay_.";

;"_Ratchet to Optimus. Understood, bring her in quickly, I'll be ready._";

Otimus closed his comm. link and walked over to Elita's, who was moaning in pain, side. "Elita, you OK?" he was kinda panicked. "

Just get me to the Med Bay!" she screamed.

Optimus helped her to stand and guided her out of their quarters. His other hand was on her waist to support her and the other was holding her hand. They were about at halfway, when Elita's pain grew bigger. "OPTIMUS, HURRY UP ALREADY!" she screamed as Optimus was walking too slow to be careful. He quickly picked her up in his arms and hurried to the Med Bay.

* * *

"Now, put her on the berth." Ratchet advised them as they entered in the Med Bay. Optimus did as he was told and laid Elita on the berth in the special room Ratchet had prepared for them. He stood by her side and grasped her hand in his.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." he spoke to calm her down. Elita gave him a reassured smiled, but then she started to moan again. "Ratchet!" Optimus called for him.

"I'm coming!" he answered and came back from sterilizing his tools. He walked over to them and started to scan Elita's abdomen.

"The spark is not ready to be transported yet. We'll have to wait." he said after few minutes.

"What, wait? No, I want to do it now!" Elita was starting to loose her temper. The pain was really great and she wanted to get over with it. And she really wanted to have her sparkling now.

"It's not possible, the spark is too close to yours. We must wait until it's unattached from your spark. Otherwise, it won't survive." Ratchet didn't want to scare them, but they had to wait.

"How long will it take?" Optimus asked. He was starting to get worried.

"It might take some time. Maybe even few hours." Ratchet answered.

"Few hours!?" Elita was not very happy about waiting.

"I'm sorry, but I can now only give you sedactive to soothe your pain. Then we can just wait." Ratchet stated as he gave her sedactive.

* * *

It took really long time. It was already morning and the sparkling still wasn't ready to born. Optimus and Elita were starting to grew worried and impatient. Optimus had to leave before the noon to his office for he had lot of work to do. All thought he would have rather spend that time with Elita.

He did come to see her once in a while, but she was sleeping most of the time, thanks to Ratchet's sedactives. And the time she was awake she was yelling, cursing and snapping at both Optimus and Ratchet.

Nothing seemed to happen with the sparkling. The spark had moved a little bit, but it was still too dangerous to continue the operation.

Optimus sighed as he worked on the datapads. It was already over and still no call from Ratchet. He just wished the sparkling was alright.

"Sir, is everything alright?" he heard Prowl ask him.

"I'm worried, Prowl. The sparkling should have been born by now. What if something's wrong? And Elita's seriously in pain, I don't know how long she can take this." he was really panicking now.

"Optimus, please, calm down. I'm sure everything's fine. I've read that some deliveries might take many hours. But usually it's not dangerous.", the SIC started to smile, "Besides, if the sparkling has come after it's parents, it will be a real fighter and won't give up so easily. I just know it."

Optimus felt better after hearing those words. They really got his hopes up. "Thank you, Prowl." he smiled at him gratefully.

Prowl smiled back. "Anytime, sir. Anytime."

"Well, you'd better get to the Med Bay. I can handle things here."

"OK, Prowl. I'll be going then." Optimus waved his hand as he left his office to get to the Med Bay.

* * *

It wasn't until after midnight, when Optimus was awoken from his recharge by Elita. She was in pain again. **Real** pain. She was moaning loudly, almost screaming.

"Darling, what is it?" he asked, worried about his mate.

"I think it's ready. The sparkling is coming now." There was a moment of silence, except for Elita's moaning. "RATCHET!" they both yelled, calling for the medic to come.

Ratchet hurried there and scanned Elita. "It's ready to be sparked." he stated, earning a _don't-you-think-we-already-know-that_ look from his patient and her mate. "Now, Elita, I'm going to open your sparkchamber and reach in. And then I'll pull the spark out. Are you ready?"

Elita nodded her head. Optimus took her hand in his, and placed his other hand on her shoulder. Then Ratchet opened the plates to her sparkchamber. "Okay, on my mark. One, two, THREE!" then he reached his hand into Elita's sparkchamber and cupped the tiny spark within his palms. It was very painful for Elita and squeezed her mate's hand harder, crying out her pain.

Soon Ratchet pulled his hand out and walked over to the table where he had the protoform body lying on. He opened the protoform's chestplates and placed the spark inside. There was a bright glow. Then he shut it's chestplates.

After few seconds the protoform started to move. Little feet kicked and fists twitched open. Little whimpering and clicking was heard. Optimus and Elita (who had her chestplates closed) stared at the little sparkling with wide expressions.

Ratchet scanned the sparkling and picked it up. Then he turned around to face the new parents with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, you two. You have a little femme."

He handed the femme to Elita. The sparkling opened her blue optics and looked around, her optics locked on her parents. They were both watching her with a wide smile. She felt nice, familiar burning in her spark, telling her who this two 'bots were. She started clicking.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm your mother." Elita cooed at her. She clicked happily and snuggled closer to her mother. "Oh, she's so adorable, Optimus!" Elita was about to burst with joy.

"Yes, she's beautiful." Optimus smiled and picked up his daughter, bringing her close to his chest. She snuggled against him. "Hello there, my darling. I'm your daddy and I love you so much already." he brought her closer to his face and nuzzled his nose against hers. She clicked happily and then yawned.

Both her parents watched her with _aww_-expressions. Then Optimus turned to face Ratchet. He was leaning against the doorway, smile on his face as he watched them. "Ratchet, thank you so much." Optimus thanked him with great gratefulness.

"Just doing my job." the medic smiled back and went to his office, so the newly formed family could have some privacy.

* * *

**EvilBunny91 : The sparkling is born, yippee! And it's a femme! Who knew that was coming? Please, give me ideas for her name. So, R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Little One

**EvilBunny91: Special thanks to _Cherryblossom713_ and _panthergirl29_, who were the first ones to review this story. Thank you, guys! ^_^**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 5: The Little One**

The little newly-sparked femme sucked hungrily the Low-Grade Energon as her mother held her in her arms.

"Hungry, aren't you?" Optimus chuckled, watching lovingly his sparkmate and new daughter.

Elita chuckled too. "And she definitely isn't afraid of taking time. You liked waiting, didn't you?" she cooed, yet there was a little hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Well, for something so wonderful, it was worth it. " he couldn't take his optics off his daughter. He had wished for a sparkling for a long time, and now he looking at his baby girl. He couldn't believe he had half created such a beautiful sparkling. She definitely had inherited her mother's beauty.

The little femme finished her Energon and burped when Elita pulled the bottle away. Her optics flickered between opened and closed as recharge was taking over her. Elita cradled her in her arms and hummed a soft lullaby.

Soon the sparkling was in deep recharge and was placed on a crib witch Optimus and Elita had gotten for her. First it had been simple and white baby crib for both genres, but after her birth it was turned into little baby princess's crib.

"She's so beautiful." Optimus whispered as he watched her sleeping.

"Yes, she is. I think she looks like you." Elita commented.

The sparkling indeed looked like her father. She had his colours, except her red had a touch of pink, but they were as majestic as Optimus's were. She had Elita's grace and beauty and her antennas were more female-like. Other wise, she was female mini-version of Optimus Prime.

* * *

"What do mean we can't go in?" Ironhide asked in disbelief. Ratchet hadn't let anyone in to see the new sparkling or give their well-wishes to Optimus and Elita.

"You just can't. The sparkling is recharging and Elita needs resting, too. The birth giving was long and wore her out. Now, out!" Ratchet didn't feel like explaining the obvious, at least to him, to the loud dump afts.

"O, come on! Can't you even tell is it a mech or femme?" Ironhide barked. He, Chromia, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee and the twins had been waiting for the news of their commander and his mate. And especially for the sparkling.

"I'm sure Optimus will tell you when he wants to. Go. NOW!"

* * *

"Hear that? Bet Ratchet's trying to evict our friends with his wrench." Optimus and Elita had heard the ruckus outside the Med Bay.

"Poor 'bots. Should we get to their aid?" she asked laughing at the image. Optimus eyed their sparkling who was waking up.

"I think that's great idea. Come on." he picked her up and they both walked towards the door.

* * *

There was a real fight going on between Ratchet and the other 'bots. He was yelling at them to go away from his Med Bay and the others yelling at him for yelling at them and not letting them in. They didn't notice Optimus or Elita coming out or the sparkling in Optimus's arms.

Optimus cleared his throat, getting their attention. Everyone's optics widened at the sight of the sparkling, except for Ratchet.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter." he introduced her.

Everyone awed and started to clap their hand and cheered.

"Well done, Optimus!"

"Way to go, boss bot!"

"Elita, she's so cute!"

"Congratulations, sir."

All the 'bots circled them to congratulate them. And now they could see the sparkling better. Elita was smiling and thanked them. Optimus felt so proud, holding his precious little femme and hearing his friends admiring her.

The sparkling watched everything with confused optics. There was so many unfamiliar 'bots around them. She was onlined only hours ago and she had only seen her parents and funny old 'bot, who checked up on her few times. Then tiredness overcame her and she yawned. Everyone awed.

"We'd better feed her before she falls asleep. Come, Optimus." Elita said and pulled her mate with her.

"Yes. Thank you, everyone." he said before leaving back to the Med Bay.

"Now, that was some cute little thing." Jazz smiled.

"It sure was." Prowl added.

"Hide, I want a sparkling!" Chromia cheered excited. Everyone laughed at the shocked look on Ironhide's face.

* * *

"There you go, sweetspark." Optimus cooed as he placed the bottle in her mouth. The sucking voice started immediately. The sparkling closed her octics as she drank and took a hold of one of her father's fingers. Optimus smiled down at her as he cradled her.

Then Ratchet came back in. He did the last scan on the sparkling. "I think you three can leave now." he said after the scanning.

"Are you sure?" neither Optimus or Elita had been prepared lo leave for some time.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine, so I don't see any reason for you staying in here." he smiled at them.

"Well then, thank you Ratchet." Optimus said and held the sparkling against his chest and wrapped his other arm around Elita's waist. Then they both excused themselves.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile as he started to fill some datapads. "_The first sparkling born for centuries. And a femme on the top of that._" he thought.

* * *

Optimus and Elita arrived at their quarters with their sparkling. Prowl was coming behind them, carrying the crib from the Med Bay. "Where do you want this, sir?"

"Just put it over there." Optimus pointed at the wall opposite their recharge berth. Prowl placed it there and left the new family alone.

The sparkling looked around curiously. "See? This is your home." Optimus cooed to the sparkling. She let out clicks, but yawned after that. Both her parents smiled at her, she was just too cute. Optimus cradled her, helping her to fall into recharge. He placed her in her crib. She started to suck her thumb.

Optimus turned his attention to Elita, who was lying in their berth. It wasn't even afternoon, but they had spent almost whole night with birth giving and their sparkling. They wanted to recharge at least for the morning.

Optimus laid down next to Elita and pulled her against his chest. "We have a beautiful daughter." he whispered, not wanting to wake the sparkling up.

"Yes, we have. But she needs a name." Elita stated. Optimus thought it would be hard to find a perfect name for their perfect sparkling. He yawned, recharge taking over his systems.

"We'll think about it later." he said before they both fell into needed and well-deserved recharge.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: There you had the fifth chapter. I still want name suggestions for the femme sparkling's name. I've only had suggestion from _panthergirl29_, so if you wanna have a say in the matter, start giving me your suggestions. And please, R&R. I'll update when I have more reviews, and from someone else than my only reviewers (look at the AN in the beginning)**


	6. Chapter 6: Naming The Sparkling

**EvilBunny91: First, I want to thank everyone who sent me their name suggestions. Second, it was really hard decision and I hope everyone will like the sparkling's name. Third, all the suggestions were wonderful, but I could only choose one. So, the best suggestion was given by _enigma101_, a cookie and applauses for her. I actually wanted to name the sparkling after a star or a constellation, and one of her suggestion was close enough. Please enjoy the sixth chapter.**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 6: Naming The Sparkling**

Optimus sighed in boredom. He had wanted to spend the day with his mate and sparkling, but he couldn't forget his responsibilities as the Prime and the Commander of the Autobots. He had been given the whole previous day off, 'cause his daughter had just been sparked and needed her parents.

But now he had had to get back to working. At least Elita had been given whole week off, so she could be with their sparkling and recover completely. But after her "maternity leave" would be over, they would have to get their daughter a sparklingsitter.

They really weren't sure who was the best capable of looking after their sparkling. Chromia was on the top of the list, she adored the little femme, but she was busy with her duties. Ironhide wasn't so worth of their trust with his cannons, swearing and _not-so-excited-_attitude towards sparklingsitting. Ratchet was trustworthy, but really busy. Prowl wasn't experienced with sparklings. Jazz and the twins would corrupt her or loose her. And Bumblebee was pretty young himself.

But they had bigger things to worry about. Decepticons hadn't shown any activity lately, but they had to be alert. And they couldn't let any information about their daughter be discovered by Decepticons. If Megatron would find about his niece, he would send his troops to kidnap her or worse – to kill her.

And the biggest worry; her name. Neither Optimus or Elita had come up with a proper name. Their friends had tried to help them, but hadn't had any progress either. All Ironhide's ideas had something to do guns and Jazz's idea, Jazzina, was out of the question. Ratchet's, Prowl's and Chromia's ideas were decent, but they just didn't suit her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Elita walked in to his office. "Hi, love. What are you doing here? Where's our little one?" he thought they'd agreed to Otimus doing the work, and Elita taking care of the sparkling while she was on the maternity leave.

"She's with Cromia. And I thought you could have a break, so we could decide the name." the name-problem had been troubling her too, they couldn't call their daughter "sparkling" forever. And they had to get her a name fast, for her formal introduction to all the Autobots, and her being proclaimed as the next Prime, was getting closer.

"I don't get it, how can this be so difficult. Do you have any ideas?" Optimus sighed, getting frustrated at the situation. They just wanted the name their daughter, but she deserved beautiful name, telling everyone who she was and what was she like.

"Well, anytime I see her, she reminds me of her being our daughter and beautiful star in our life, and…" she was about to continue, but Optimus jolted suddenly.

"That's it! I got it!" he exclaimed with the _'eureka_-look.

"You got what?" Elita asked, not following.

"I finally got her a name! Come on!" he took her hand and pulled her with him, making her follow him.

"Where are we going?" she was now really confused.

"To our daughter, of course!" he explained and opened to Chromia. ;"_Optimus to Chromia. What's your location?_";

;"_Chromia to Optimus. I'm in the Rec Room with your daughter._";

;"_Bring her to our quarters. Optimus out._";

* * *

When Optimus and Elita got in to their quarters, Chromia was already there. "Thank you, Chromia. We can handle her from here." Optimus thanked her.

"No problem, I'm always happy to look after her." she smiled and cooed to the little femme before she left.

"Would you please tell me too, what you got in your mind." Elita was getting itchy, wanting to know her daughter's possible name.

Optimus went over his daughter and picked her up."I think we should call her…Starfire"

Elita was quiet for a moment. Then her optics softened. "It' beautiful, it really suits her. Yes, her name shall be Starfire."

* * *

Few days later, she was being presented to all the Autobots in the base and in the city of Iacon, which was inhabited by Autobots. Everyone was really excited about seeing the Prime's sparkling, even just a glance was enough.

Optimus and Elita were standing on the balcony, looking over the city. It crowded with Autobots. Optimus stepped forward, holding Starfire to his chest. "Fellow Autobots," he began his speech, " it is my great pleasure to present you the next Prime: my daughter Starfire Prime. Let Primus bless her with wisdom, honour and true leadership. Let her be the future of the Autobots!"

All 'bots cheered and clapped their hands. "Prime! Prime! Prime!" everyone cheered. Starfire was now officially next heir to being Prime. And she would give Autobots hope for the brighter future and hopefully she'd bring the peace everyone wished for. She would have lots of expectations, but they were for the future.

* * *

It had been three weeks after Starfire was born. She was turning out to be very curious and active little 'bot. She loved exploring things was already giving her parents hard time. She woke up too much during the nights and always cried after waking up, causing Optimus and Elita getting tired.

Even though they had hired Bumblebee as her sparklingsitter (he had actually wanted it), she spend a lot of time with her parents.

Right at the moment Optimus was finishing his datapads, glancing every few minutes at the sleeping Starfire, who was recharging in her travelling-crib. They had gotten it for her, so she could recharge anywhere where she was taken. Optimus smiled at her, he though nothing was cuter than a sleeping sparkling, plus of course Elita when she was recharging.

She woke up and started clicking. It was time for her refuelling. Optimus took the bottle he had brought with him and picked her up. Soon she was sucking the Energon loudly. "Not so fast, little one. Take it easy." he said gently, pulling the bottle slightly off. She clicked angrily, demanding to be fed.

Optimus chuckled as she burped when she was finished. Soon, she would fall back in recharge, she was never awake for long time. Her daily routine was recharging, refuelling and being cuddled. Not that she could protest, she actually loved being cuddled by her parents. Especially she loved being in her daddy's arms, there she felt safe and Optimus's warm, powerfull spark felt nice to her.

Starfire's optics started to flicker and she fell in to recharge. Optimus smiled and brought his face closer to hers and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my beautiful little daughter." he whispered as he placed her in her crib. He was so happy for finally having a child he had wisher for a long time.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: So, do you like her name? I think it was cute, but so were all of them, but this one really caught my eye. Thank Primus she has a name now, I was getting tired of using the word "sparkling" so many times. Please R&R! And happy Easter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick Days

**EvilBunny91: I don't own the Transformers, but I DO own Starfire.**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 7: Sick Days**

It had been four months since little Starfire had been born. Now she was already crawling around, trying to get in to interesting places, some of them forbidden from her. Every time she was caught from somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be, she blinked fake-confused, trying to look innocently cute. Usually it worked. She had obviously learned it from her sparklingsitter Bumblebee, who had been doing the same when he was a sparkling.

Still, she was the cutest little 'bot everyone had seen a while. And since there was a feeling she wasn't going to be the only sparkling in the base, Wheeljack and Perceptor designed and built a nursery room for her and the future sparklings.

Even thought Starfire hadn't been the easy sleeper during the nights at first, she soon calmed down and sometimes actually recharged the whole night. It was a relief for Optimus and Elita, who had both been very exhausted with taking care of her and their duties. But they loved the time they spent with her and didn't want her to grow up too fast.

* * *

One night Optimus and Elita were woken up by Starfire's crying. They checked the time, it wasn't even morning yet. They both held her in their arms and cooed to her, but she didn't calm down. She stopped crying for few moments but started to cry again.

Nothing calmed her down. Not hugs, not cooing, not morning Energon, not anything. She just kept on crying. Optimus and Elita were getting worried, not knowing what was wrong with their daughter.

"Sshh, sweetspark." Optimus tried cooing and stroking her back, but had no luck calming her down. Elita took her in to her arms, cradling her. She placed her hand on her forehead, trying to feel her temperature. It was burning hot.

"Optimus, we need to take her to Ratchet. She might be sick." she said worriedly. Optimus just nodded his head, and guided them towards the Med Bay.

* * *

Ratchet had just entered from his office, ready for his duties for the day. Then he noticed his first patients. Standing in the waiting room was Optimus, worry all over face, and sitting on the chair was Elita with Starfire on her lap.

"Oh, Optimus sir. What can I do today?" he asked in polite tone, Optimus was the commander after all.

"There's something wrong with Starfire", he explained as Elita stood to place Starfire into Ratchet's arms, "She has been crying all morning, and nothing calms her down. She doesn't even drink her Energon."

Ratchet placed the squirming and screaming sparkling on the berth so he could examine her. Starfire didn't like lying on the cold berth, she wanted back to her parent's arms. And she was in pain, why couldn't anyone see that?

After few minutes Ratchet was done with scanning her and got the results. He really hadn't hoped for them. "According to this results, she has a virus in her systems. Nothing serious thought, just the typical disease with sparklings." he added the last part after seeing the worried look on Optimus's and Elita's faces.

"So, there's no danger? She's going to be alright?" Optimus asked, still worried.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Ratchet assured them.

"Oh, thank Primus!" Elita sighed in relief. She went to pick up her daughter and nuzzled her cheek against hers.

Ratchet went over to his "refrigerator" and took out a bottle of liquid. "Just make sure she drinks this regularly. Mix it with her Energon, so she should drink it nicely. The medicine should kill the virus in few days." he advised them as he handed the medicine to Optimus.

"Thanks, Ratchet. We'll be going then." Optimus thanked him as he went to his quarters with his family.

* * *

"C'mon, darling. You won't get better if you don't take your medicine." Optimus cooed to Starfire, trying to get her to drink her Energon mixed with the medicine. She was still crying and wasn't showing any interest towards her bottle.

Optimus sighed and started to cradle her gently. "I know you're not feeling well and you don't probably feel like refuelling. And I know it doesn't feel nice, but you need to drink this so you can get better." he spoke softly to her.

She actually stopped crying and looked at her daddy and then at the bottle. Then she tried to pull the bottle closer. Optimus saw this and brought the bottle against her mouth. She started drinking it and soon the sucking noise started. Optimus smiled at her, relieved that she finally had started to drink the medicine.

"She's drinking it? Finally!" Elita exclaimed relieved. She got closer to her mate and daughter and rubbed her hand on Starfire's head. She smiled as she closed her optics and kept on sucking the Energon.

"Aww, she's so cute. Wonder why she does that?" she had noticed that sometimes Starfire closed her optics when she was drinking.

"Maybe she just enjoys the taste like that." Optimus guessed.

Starfire pulled her mouth off the bottle, meaning she had finished. Optimus placed the bottle on the table as Elita picked her up and place her on her crib. She was pretty tired because of the virus and she had worn herself out crying all day. Optimus placed the Dinobot doll next to her, and she crabbed it, snuggling close to it.

"Good night, sweetspark." both Optimus and Elita said as she closed her optics and fell into recharge.

* * *

In few days Starfire was getting better. She didn't cry as much and she recharged more than usually. But sometimes after waking up she had big temper tantrums and it took some time to calm her down. But still, she was getting better.

One morning she had slept longer than her parent and didn't cry after waking up. Checking her temperature, Optimus and Elita noticed her fever had got down. And later Ratchet confirmed this, saying she was healthy little 'bot again. Optimus and Elita were happy to have their daughter healthy again.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: There you had the seventh chapter. If anyone thinks this is getting too cute, don't worry; the action is about to begin! *laughs evilly, then almost chokes***


	8. Chapter 8: In The Mind Of The Evil

**EvilBunny91: ****Sorry for the delay, I had a writers block, but it's over now. Here's the eight chapter ^^ **

**;_""_; - means comm. link or bond-talking **

**And I don't own the Transformers, but I DO own Starfire.**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 8: In The Mind Of The Evil**

Megatron wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all. His troops had failed him by not being able to finish off those fragging Autobots. Every battle they've fought for the last year had turned out for the Autobots's favour.

Megatron didn't understand it. His plans were perfect and yet he never won. The Autobots always managed to hold their defences and ruin his plans. Even thought the Autobots were sometimes outnumbered or unprepared for the battle, they always managed to succeed. If only he could get rid of Optimus Prime, the Autobots would be helpless without their leader and easy to destroy.

The thought of his younger brother made the Energon in Megatron's veins boil. His _sacred_, _fair_, _loved_ and _the true leader_ brother, who had become Prime for Primus's will. Primus's will, his aft! He should have been Prime, but Sentinel Prime, the previous leader and their father, had loved Optimus more and made him his successor. Megatron hadn't even been his _true_ son, he was the son of his mother's first mate. And so Optimus, being Sentinel's _real_ son, was given all his favour.

Even thought Megatron was only Sentinel's adopted son, he should have had the right to be the next Prime. He couldn't even understand why Sentinel had seen potential in Optimus, he had been such a wimp as a youngling.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why always me? Am I my brother's guardian?" Megatron moaned in his mind as he walked towards the Day Care house. He had been asked to bring Optimus home, once again. If his __**parents**__ were so busy, why had they even bothered to make a sparkling? Megatron had never thought Sentinel as his father, so he didn't use the word "parents" often._

_As he entered the Day Care house, he saw two figures coming towards him. The first one was Optimus, and the femme coming behind him must have been one of the Day Care workers. When Optimus was near enough him, he reached towards and wrapped his arms around his legs in a hug. His head nearly reached Megatron's hips, and Optimus was tall for his age. And so had been Megatron, he was one of the biggest mechs on Cybertron._

_After few seconds of silence, the femme spoke up. "Optimus had a bad day today. He was being picked on by other mechs in the class. I hope you or his parents could talk to him about this." the femme explained._

_Megatron even saw tears in Optimus's optics. What a wimp. "Whatever. Come, Optimus." he said simply and left, Optimus right behind him._

_Megatron noticed Optimus was walking silently, his head bowed down, which was unusual. Usually Optimus was very talkative and over-happy youngling, which sometimes annoyed Megatron. Seeing him so sad just didn't fit the bill. _

"_How come you let yourself get picked on?" he asked, not looking at him. For a moment, Optimus was silent. _

_"They made fun of my height. They said I was weird being this tall. And when I tried to say something back, they just laughed", he said finally," I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so…weird and pathetic." he started crying after his outburst. _

_Megatron felt weird. It wasn't like Optimus to cry, at least in public. Then he stopped, causing Optimus to bump into his back. He just wanted Optimus to stop crying, for his audio receptors sake. He turned towards him._

"_So what if you're tall? It's only good in the future. You'll be stronger, have more advance in the battles and femmes like tall and strong mechs. Trust me, I know." Optimus stopped crying and looked at his older brother with wide optics. "Besides, why do you even care about what the others say? They're just jealous and don't the slag they're talking about. Just ignore them, and they'll let you be." Megatron kneeled down on Optimus level and placed his hand on his shoulder and actually gave him a tiny smile._

"_C'mon, let's go home. Mom and dad are probably waiting for us." he said after a while and stood up. Optimus nodded, now smiling, and run next to him. Then he took Megatron's hand in his, and Megatron actually didn't pull it away. It was one of the rare moment when Megatron showed kindness towards him._

**_End Of Flashback_**

The memory sparkled in Megatron's mind. He had been just recently matured 'bot at that time, and Optimus had been only a youngling, few decades old. Those had been the peaceful times before the war…

Megatron shook his head in anger. He didn't want to remember those days before he became the evil leader of the Decepticons. They always made him feel weak, and he **wasn't **weak.

But it did bother him that the Autobots had been oddly quiet for a long time. No news had been left from Iacon and it was disturbing him. The Autobots were hiding something, he was sure of it. And he had know what they were hiding.

;"_Soundwave, has Lazerbeak returned from his mission?_"; he asked his third in command through his comm. link.

;"_Yes, my lord. He returned just few minutes ago._"; he head Soundwave answer.

;"_Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him here!"; _Megatron barked his order.

;"_Yes, sir! Immediately._"; was Soundwave's reply before he turned off his comm. link.

* * *

Lazerbeak's mission had been to spy on the Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, and return with picture material on a tape. Now his mission was over and he had returned inside his creator, Soundwave, who was bringing Megatron the tape. Starscream came along the way, for being the second in command gave him the right to know about the results of the mission.

Soundwave turned on the tape, playing it on a screen. The pictures were meaningless at first, but then they started showing more important persons in the Autobot ranks. Especially the pictures of Optimus and Elita One were the most interesting. They showed them walking in the park of Iacon, but what they had with them, caught the attention of the three Decepticons.

Elita One was pushing a stroller. But the Decepticons couldn't see what was inside it, until the pictures showed in the series as Optimus pulled a small sparkling out of the stroller and hugged it close to his chest.

"A sparkling…" Starscream was lost with words, for once.

"A femme, by the looks of it." Soundwave replied in a monotone tone he always used.

Megatron was silent for a while. "Prime's sparkling. So that's why they've been so careful with their actions." he said finally. It all made sense to him now.

Megatron felt a small stung in his spark. For some reason, he felt jealousy towards his brother. Jealousy for always having everything perfect for him and for having a loving femme and sparkling. Not that he couldn't have the same things, but Optimus always had everything so easily and before him. He felt anger in his spark as he watched his brother smiling so happily for his daughter and holding her close to him.

And the femme sparkling in his brother's arms. She looked just like his brother. She probably was just like him for her nature, too. And being his brother and Elita One's sparkling, she was a threat. A threat, that had to be disposed.

"Lord Megatron, what are your orders?" Soundwave broke him from his thoughts. Megatron was silent for a while. Then an idea came to his mind. Very evil idea.

"Starscream, prepare the troop for the attack. Soundwave, try to get a map into Autobot's base. We're going to pay my brother and his family and the Autobots a little visit." he ordered and smiled cruelly.

"Yes, my lord." both Soundwave and Starscream said in union and left.

Megatron sat in darkness, looking at the picture of his brother and his daughter, smiling like the devil. "So, brother, you've had a sparkling. How would you feel if you lost her? I can't wait to see the pained look on your face when I'll take her from you for forever." his sinister laughter filled the throne room, as if highlighting his evil plans.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: The Decepticons know about Starfire, dear Primus, what's gonna happen?! Find out soon! And for the relationship between Megatron and Optimus, you can read more from my future spin-off story about Megatron's younglinghood, coming up in the future. And please, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Time For Intimacy

**EvilBunny91: Here's chapter nine. WARNING:this chapter contains sexual stuff! So don't say I didn't warn you! And it has little surprise in it.**

_Italics - _**flashbacks, and they also mean thoughs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, but I DO own Starfire.**

**

* * *

**

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 9: Time For Intimacy**

Starfire clicked happily as her mother sat on the pool and placed her carefully on her lap. Starfire was curious about the water surrounding her, and reached her hand to touch it. When she noticed how nice the water felt, she started to splash the water while giggling.

"She seems to enjoy herself." Optimus chuckled as he sat down next to Elita.

"Yes, she does." Elita said as she reached to push the button that activated the bubbles. When the bath started to bubble, Starfire clicked excitedly and splashed more.

Optimus chuckled for his daughter's enthusiasm. Then his optics travelled over to his mate's body. Elita's curvy body was so beautiful and tempting when it was wet. And this pool was one of the best places for some romantic time with your femme. Naughty thoughts started to fill his processor.

Elita startled a little when she felt her mate's arms wrapping around her. "Optimus, what are you doing?" she asked when Optimus started to nuzzle her cheek.

"You're so tempting when you're bathing. It always turns me on…" he murmured as he started kissing her neck.

"Optimus! Not in front of our sparkling!" Elita shouted in low volume, so she wouldn't startle Starfire.

The little femling was looking at her parents, confused. _Why is daddy being funny towards mommy? And doesn't mommy like that?_ She seemed to ask through her optics.

_Oh slag_. Optimus sighed kind of disappointed and stroked Starfire's head. He couldn't help but smile at her confusion, she looked so cute.

The Autobots had a special pool in their relaxation station wing. It was so huge that it could fit two mechs of Optimus's size within it. And it had some special qualities, like bubbles and good smelling bath soaps.

But there was only this one special pool and lots of Autobots in the base. So if you wanted a special bath, you'd have to book it for yourself. And then you'd had to wait even for weeks, for it was very popular. But the 'bots in higher ranks could have a bath in there more easily

Optimus had booked it for this evening. And he didn't want to just bath, he had planned for some _special alone-time_ with Elita. But then Elita had brought Starfire with them for some family-time. Not that Optimus minded, who couldn't resist the sweet little femme? But now he had to wait until the night for his _alone-time_ with Elita.

* * *

"What's the matter, Optimus? You look like someone pushed a rifle into your aft pipe." Ironhide grinned at look on his friend's face.

"Shut up." Optimus growled. He really didn't need Ironhide's smart-aft comments right now.

"What's wrong? Had a bad night?" Prowl asked. He had also noticed Optimus was being gloomy.

"Yeah, kind of." Optimus was glad that he had a face mask, for no one could see his blush.

"So, witch femme was giving you hard time? The smaller or the bigger one?" Ironhide couldn't help but smirk. This was getting more and more fun.

"Both, actually" Optimus thought of last night…

_Soon after getting back to their quarters, Optimus started to warm Elita up again.__ Starfire had already been put to recharge in her new room right next to her parents. Now they didn't have anything to interrupt them._

"_Now, Starfire's in bed, and we finally have the room for ourselves. So, where were we before?" Optimus wrapped his arms around her, talking in a seductive tone, witch always worked on Elita. But this time, it didn't seem to have that effect. _

"_Optimus, I'm not sure I'm in the mood for this." Elita said as she tried to squirm away from her mate's arms._

"_Pleaseee, Elita. We haven't had any alone-time or romantic actions for a long time." Optimus whined as Elita got her way out of his arms._

_Usually, Optimus and Elita interfaced at least once a week. But after Starfire's birth, they hadn't had time for those actions. Both Starfire and their duties took all their time. And the time they could have used for interfacing, was used for recharging, for they were tired very often._

"_Sorry Optimus, but Starfire could wake up and I'm really tired. I'd love to, but I don't have the energy right now." Elita tried to comfort her mate, for she felt sorry for him. She really had waited for this too, but she just was so tired._

"_But Elita…" _

_Optimus started to beg her. He'd do __**anything**__ for an interface right now. He'd comfort Starfire every night, watched for her more often, spoil Elita, anything! Just for interfacing tonight! He'd wait for his next interface even for months, if he got any tonight._

_His begging was starting to get on Elita's nerves. She really was sorry for Optimus, but this was just too much._

"_Stop it already! We're not interfacing tonight, and we won't be doing it for the next decade, if you don't stop NOW!"__ she snapped, rising her voice at the last word, as if to make her point clear._

_She immediately regretted snapping at Optimus. First, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, she couldn't really blame him for wanting some private time with her. And second, Starfire's crying snapped them out of their "conversation". Obviously Starfire had been woken up by her parents loud voices and was now wide awake and cranky for being so rudely woken up._

_Elita sighed as she went to her daughter. Starfire was really upset and wasn't going to fall into recharge again anytime soon. So Elita brought her with her._

"_Optimus, I'm sorry. But as you just saw, it's not going to work tonight. Maybe later, when things calm down a little." she said, patting him on the shoulder._

_Optimus nodded and reached his hand to stoke Starfire's back. She stopped her crying as she felt her father's touch, but she was still sobbing silently._

_Elita gave Optimus a small smile before heading for their recharge berth. Starfire was obviously going to recharge with them, for Elita had her wrapped against her chest. But if it calmed her down, it would be fine by Optimus. Soon he headed towards the berth and lied down himself, taking his usual place. But he didn't dare to move closer to Elita from his side, for she might still be kind of snappy. That night he felt weird being so apart from his sparkmate. __**So close and yet so far**__. He thought before falling into recharge._

"…and I didn't get any, and then my place sleeping right next to Elita was taken by my own sparkling." Optimus finished telling last night's events. Thought he didn't tell any details, just the main point.

His friends tried to hold their laughs, but it was pretty hard for the situation had seemed so funny. Optimus was now really glad he was wearing his mask.

"I can't believe you just got **that** treatment." Ratchet smirked, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Shows who's the boss." Ironhide couldn't hold his laughter anymore, earning a growl from Optimus.

"Well, at least you weren't evicted from your berth. **That** would have been bad." Jazz snickered.

"Guess you're right. And Starfire didn't wake up anymore during the night. At least she had good night. Even thought she's a handful sometimes, I can't help but love her so much. That's just how the sparklings are." Optimus couldn't help smiling under his face mask as he thought about his daughter. She was such a sweet little 'bot and his little girl.

"I know exactly what you mean." Ironhide smiled, thinking about his own family.

* * *

Elita and her femme-troop were always working hard, so it was nice to have some time off from their duties. Firestar and Moonracer went to have some femme-time for themselves on the city of Iacon. They didn't usually had much time to spend on fooling around, so they used every opportunity they were given.

Elita and Chromia wanted to have some calmness, just enjoying themselves. So, they were in the nursery, chatting with each other, and keeping an optic on their offsprings.

Clicking sounds were coming from a play pen in the nursery room. In the play pen was Starfire, sitting already on her aft on her own. She was examining eagerly a cube meant for playing. With her there was another sparkling named Steelbomb, the mech sparkling of Ironhide and Chromia. He was born three months after Starfire's birth. He was two months old and Starfire was five months old. Being two months younger, he couldn't sit on his own yet, but he was doing fine lying on his back and playing with his toy wheel.

When Chromia had started to want having a sparkling, it had been quite a fight between her and Ironhide. He had said they weren't ready for a sparkling, but Chromia had insisted it. So poor Ironhide didn't had a choice, unless he'd had wished for sleeping outside their quarter for the rest of his life.

Chromia had been thrilled when she found out she was pregnant. Ironhide had been nervous for the whole time during her pregnancy. Chromia's mood swing were murder for him. And mostly, he doubted if he'd be a good father. Even the help Optimus offered him didn't seem to help. Optimus was different case, he was natural with sparklings, but Ironhide had had some difficulties with them in the past. But when Steelbomd had born, he couldn't have been happier. The dark grey and blue little mech seemed to have his father's love for guns and explosions. Ironhide was so proud of his son.

Starfire looked up from her cube and stared at Steelbomb. He was so new and interesting for her. When they had met for the first time, she had stared at him confused, but when he started showing some activity, her curiosity woke up. Soon the two sparklings were the best of friends.

"Oh, they're so cute together." Chromia smiled, looking at the two sparklings.

"Yeah, they are." Elita smiled, but soon let out a sigh. She couldn't help but think about last night. She was feeling bad about it and wanted to do something about it, but what? She and Optimus had hardly any time and where they'd got a sparklingsitter for Starfire? Bumblebee was on a mission and no one else (except Chromia and Ironhide) had the proper qualifies. They really were in a pinch right now.

"Elita, are you alright? Something seems to trouble you." Chromia had know her friend for a long time, and she knew when something was wrong with her.

Elita didn't know what else to do, so she told what happened last night. Minus the details. Chromia seemed to understand her. After all, she was bonded to Ironhide, the horniest Autobot ever lived. And he used to be "a playbot" before he met Chromia.

"Mechs", she huffed, "They always think with their interface units instead of their processors."

"True, but it wasn't just that. We haven't had any _special-time_ after we had Starfire. I seriously don't know how you and Ironhide do it."

"What'd think? Ironhide can't stand more than one night without interfacing, so he just dumps Steely on his recharge berth, and we frag in the living room as silently as we can."

Elita couldn't help but laugh both at her friend's nickname for her son and her comment. She wished that things were that simple with her and Optimus. But she realized that Chromia had a point. Maybe the fault was on **her**. She **could** find some time, and so could Optimus. All they needed was a sparklingsitter…

For her luck, Prowl was just walking by the nursery. Then an idea hit her.

"Thank you, Chromia! You just saved my love life!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome…I guess…" Chromia was following her, but Elita was already calling Prowl to come over them.

Elita went to pick up Starfire and turned towards Prowl. Then she gave him the cutest wet-optics look she could.

"Prowl, could you be so dear and watch after Starfire for me?" she pleaded.

Prowl turned white from his face. "B-b-but I don't know anything about sparklings! How could I look after her without proper knowledge?"

"So it's time to learn, then. It's not that hard. Just make sure she's happy and safe, and you'll be fine! Here, take her, I really need to get to Optimus now. Bye!" she handed Starfire to Prowl and pecked her before heading out from the nursery.

Prowl looked at the sparkling in his arms, and knew he was in trouble. He glanced at Chromia, trying to sight her to help him. But Chromia had picked up Steelbomb and was already leaving.

Prowl sighed and looked at Starfire. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered. _They'd better raise my salary for this._

_

* * *

_

Elita headed towards Optimus's office with a hurry. She didn't even bother to knock, and Optimus never asked her to.

Optimus noticed his mate coming in, but before he could say anything, he was being embraced tightly by Elita.

"Elita, what…" he couldn't finish his sentence, for Elita had pressed her lips on his.

Optimus was kind of shocked at first, it wasn't like Elita to rush in and kiss him so passionately. But soon he relaxed and started kissing her back.

Elita pulled back and watched him lovingly in the optic. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be…snappy, but…"

"Elita, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were obviously tired, I shouldn't have been so pushy. I'm the one, who should apologize. I'm sorry, love." Optimus pulled her tightly against him.

Elita loved the feeling of being close to Optimus. She could stay in his embrace for eternity. But she had a reason to come to him.

"By the way, would you like to have that alone-time now?" she asked, sounding seductive. She knew Optimus was easy to be seduced by her, but she had to make sure she got her way.

"What? Now?" Optimus asked is disbelief. He wasn't sure he heard her right.

"You heard me. I have time now, and you don't seem to have anything more important right now." she glanced around his office, noticing only a few data pabs, left by Prowl, on his table.

"But what about Starfire? Where is she?" Optimus asked.

"I got Prowl taking care of her. Don't worry about her. So, our sparkling is in good hands and we have the rooms all for ourselves. Are you interested?" she walked towards the door, waiting for him to follow her.

Optimus was frozen for a second. Then he finally got his processor back in place and moved towards her.

Elita smiled as she reached her hand for him. Optimus took it, and they both almost run to their quarters.

When they reached the door of their quarters, Optimus picked Elita up in his arms. Elita couldn't help but giggle.

Optimus carried her to their berth and placed her on it gently. Then he slowly moved on the top of her. They both ran their hands along their bodies and stripped off the extra armor from each other . Optimus lowered his head towards her, and started kissing her neck. Elita started to moan, they had waited so long for this.

Optimus's lip travelled from her neck to her lips. They started kissing fiercely. Optimus licked her lips with his glossa, begging for an entrance to her mouth. Elita obeyed, opening her mouth for him. Optimus slipped his glossa in, exploring it's surroundings. Soon he found Elita's glossa and they started the glossa-war, dancing together in an exotic dance.

"Optimus…" Elita moaned his name. She loved the way Optimus pleased her. Optimus let out a growl of hunger and clutched her aft, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Optimus pulled out his interface appliance and stuck it into Elita's port. Pleasure filled them, causing them to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh, Optimus! " Elita screamed, telling him to continue. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making his job easier.

Optimus thrust himself into Elita, making her moan louder. He repeated thrusting, making them each time faster and harder. They both overloaded at the same time, crying out their pleasure.

They both panted, needing the air to cool themselves down. The pleasure from the overloading was still burning in their bodies, making their cooling systems kick in.

Optimus pulled Elita into his embrace, wanting to feel her close to him. She was still panting hard, making him know he had done well.

"I love you, Elita." he said as he kissed her all over her face.

"I love you, too. My silly lugnut.", she murmured and snuggled closer to him. Then an evil smirk appeared on her face, "Wanna do it again?"

Optimus smiled down at her. Primus, he had a dirty femme as a sparkmate. And he **loved** it.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: That was the longest chapter I've written this far. So, did you like little Steelbomb? I think the mini-Ironhide is kinda cute. The interface-scene was pretty hard to write. I feel like a pervert, even though I'm not the only one who has written it. But it still feels weird. So, how will Prowl handle taking care of Starfire? What could possibly happen to our favorite SIC Autobot? Find out in next chapter! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sparklingsitting Havoc

**EvilBunny91: ****Finally, here's the tenth chapter. How's Prowl going to survive looking after Starfire? Read to find out! **

_Italics_**- thoughs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, but I DO own Starfire and Steelbomb.**

**

* * *

**

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 10: Sparklingsitting Havoc**

Prowl almost lost his processor. He was in trouble for real. He had no idea how to take care of sparklings. And yet Elita One had almost shoved her daughter into his arms and told him to look after her.

It wasn't like he didn't like sparklings, he actually though Starfire was really cute. But he had no experience with them, for he hadn't been much around sparklings. No one had ever told him how to handle sparklings. And, he was afraid he might accidentally hurt Starfire.

Starfire stared curiously at Prowl. She had seen him a couple of times, but this was the first time when she was being held by him. Usually she was hold by other 'bots when her parents were present, minus Bumblebee and Chromia. She wondered why the white 'bot was so quiet. She clicked at him, as if trying to start a conversation.

Prowl looked down at the clicking sparkling. At least she seemed happy enough. He lifted her into better position in his arms. Then he walked towards a chair to sit down. _Well, this might get easier if I'll make friends with her_.

"Hello there, Starfire. My name is Prowl." he said softly as he lifted Startfire up before his face. Starfire giggled and reached her hands to touch his face. It was her way to say hello. Prowl went still as he felt her hands on his face. He couldn't help smiling, she was such a sweet little 'bot.

Now that they knew each other better, Prowl went to put Starfire into the play pen. She giggled as Prowl handed her toys to play with. Starfire eagerly examined every toy she was given. But soon she started to feel her stomach growling. It was time for her refuelling. Only Prowl didn't seem to understand it, he was clueless what was happening with her. Starfire's stomach was starting to hurt when she wasn't given her Energon. She started crying to show her discomfort.

Prowl got scared out of his circuits when Starfire started to cry. "Oh, dear Primus." he sighed and picked her up.

He tried to soothe her by rocking her on his arms, without success. He tried cooing and showing more toys. Not helping. Starfire only continued to crying, and Prowl was starting to get worried.

"Okay, I mustn't panic. Think Prowl, think. What could be wrong with her? What would be the logical thing to do?" he spoke to himself, trying to calm down.

The only logical thing that came to his processor was getting help from some other 'bot. So, he ran as fast as he could towards the med Bay.

* * *

"Ratchet! Help me! Something's wrong with Starfire!" Prowl shouted helplessly as he entered the Med Bay.

Ratchet turned towards him, annoyed look on his face. "Must you yell, Prowl? I can hear without shouting. And don't run through my Med Bay's doors without knocking. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's Starfire. She suddenly started to cry and I can't make her stop." Prowl explained as he handed the sobbing Starfire to Ratchet.

Ratchet examined her for few minutes. He noticed that her crying grew louder when he touched her stomach.

"When was the last time she was refuelled?" he asked.

"I don't know. Elita didn't give me any details when she made me look after her." Prowl answered.

"I see. She's hungry, no doubt. Here's her Low-Energon. And put her to recharge after feeding her, it's her nap-time soon." Ratchet told him as he handed the Energon to Prowl.

"Okay. Thanks, Ratchet." Prowl thanked him as he left the Med Bay with Starfire. From there he went to his quarters.

* * *

"So…", Prowl began as he placed Starfire in his lap so she could drink her Energon, "…there you go, little one."

Starfire tasted the liquid. Then she spitted it out and started to cry, once again.

"Oh dear, what's wrong now?" Prowl sighed, not understanding why she didn't drink. He dropped a small drop of the Energon onto his finger and tasted it. It was pretty cold. Oh, now it makes sense.

He went to his "stove" to warm up the Energon. He placed Starfire, who was still crying, on his free arm, holding her close to him.

"Sshh, Starfire. It's alright, your Energon is ready soon." he cooed, cradling her.

Starfire started to calm down as Prowl cradled her. It felt nice to her, almost like in her parents arms.

When the Energon was warm enough, Prowl took the bottle and placed it against her mouth again. Now the Energon tasted good, and Starfire started to drink it.

Prowl smiled down at her, seeing her close her optics as she sucked the Energon. "There, see? Now it's good." he whispered softly.

Soon Starfire was finished and was getting sleepy. Prowl sat on his couch, holding her close to his chest and cradled her. Soon Starfire had fallen into recharge and was happily sleeping in Prowl's arms. Prowl though he had never seen such a cute sight as recharging sparkling. _Maybe sparklings aren't so bad after all…_

_

* * *

_

Optimus lied happily on his recharge berth, Elita snuggling close to him. They had had long interface-session and now it felt good lying down close to own sparkmate, after overloading so many times.

This afternoon had felt like vacation from their duties, but Optimus couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

"Sweetie? Why I have this feeling like we've forgotten something?" he asked Elita, who was almost in recharge.

"I don't know. I don't think we've forgotten anything…", she began, but then it hit her, "Oh, Primus! We've forgotten Starfire!"

They both jumped off their berth in the blink of the optic and ran to get their daughter.

Elita remembered that she gave her to Prowl, so they probably were in his quarters. So they headed there as fast as they could.

They didn't even bother to knock when they stormed in Prowl's quarters. "Prowl!" they both shouted.

Prowl looked surprised for a second that his commander and his mate stormed in his quarters. Then his surprise faded. "Sshh, she's asleep." he whispered.

Optimus and Elita saw Starfire recharging in Prowl's arms. they could help but smile at the sight. Then they moved closer.

"Thank you for looking after her Prowl. And sorry it took so long. We…lost the track of time." Optimus tried not to show his slight blush.

"It's okay." Prowl answered, smiling bit.

"Did she behave herself?" Elita asked as she carefully took Starfire from Prowl's arms.

"Yes, she was sweet little 'bot." Prowl commented her. He decided not to tell all the details, especially about his panic-trip to Med Bay.

"Well, we'll be going then. Thanks again, Prowl." Optimus thanked as he guided Elita out to their quarters.

"Anytime, sir." Prowl smiled, his optics locked on recharging Starfire.

He had to admit that his perspective towards sparklings had changed a lot. And to the better, thanks to little Starfire.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: There you had it. And Prowl's still alive. Be prepared for action,'cause the Decepticons are coming in the next chapter. Until then, R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: D Is For Decepticons

**EvilBunny91: ****I'm really sorry for the huge delay, but I've been busy and I had terrible writer's block, but luckily it's over, once again I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**But here's chapter eleven. Fasten your seatbelts, dear readers, 'cause this is going to be one bumpy ride! Ready, set, and...ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, but I DO own Starfire!**

**

* * *

**

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Cha****pter 11: "D" Is For Decepticons**

The Decepticons were busy. Megatron had ordered them to prepare for an attack. And the target was the Autobot Base.

Three Seekers were walking towards the Throne Room. The first one was Starscream, the Second In Command of the Decepticons. Behind him were the two second most known seekers. The other was blue, named Thundercracker. And the other was purple, known as Skywarp. Neither one of them didn't look so happy.

"So, why are we attacking once again to the Autobot Base? And why haven't we heard the reason for this attack?" Skywarp groaned.

"Megatron's going to tell the details when we get to the Throne Room. So, just shut up!" Starscream snapped back. Even though he knew the reason for the attack, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Megatron wanted to tell everyone the details himself, and he didn't want anyone to start rumors.

Everyone else higher ranked mechs had already arrived when the three Seekers arrived. They could feel everyone's optics on them. Especially Megatron's.

"Usually I'd punish you for being late, but I don't have the time for it now. Consider yourselves lucky." he growled at them.

Barricade, Bonecrusher and Blackout tried to silence their sniggers. It was so fun for them to watch the Seekers being humiliated. Soundwave stood quiet expressionlessly as always. Thundercracker and Skywarp hang their heads in shame. Starscream clenched his fists in anger and growled silently under his breath.

"So, my loyal Decepticons, you know that I've been planning for an attack to the Autobot Headquarters. And I suppose you'd like to know the reason behind this?" Megatron eyed his troops.

No one dared so speak, so they simply nodded their heads. Megatron had seemed pretty angry for the last few days, but all they knew was that it had something to do with Optimus Prime.

"Soundwave"! barked Megatron for his Third In Command.

Soundwave stepped forward and started to show the tape Lazerbeak had brought. Everyone's optics widened when they saw the small sparkling in Optimus Prime's arms.

"Your mission is to attack the Autobot Base and cause distraction while I sneak in and retrieve the sparkling. There's no need for you to cause serious damage, but keep the Autobots distracted by any means necessary. Understood?"

Everyone saluted him, showing they understood him. They knew better than question Megatron's orders.

"Good. Now, prepare for an attack!" he ordered.

Everyone went on preparing themselves and other for the attack. Soundwave was showing Megatron the layout of the Autobot Base he had stolen.

Soon Nemesis, the warship of the Decepticons, was heading towards the Autobot Base.

* * *

It had been calm day for the Autobots. Too calm for Jazz's opinion. He was trying with all his power to make something happen.

"This is so booooooorrrrrriiiiiinnnngggg…"

"Jazz, shut up! Monitor duty is never fun, but you must do it!" Prowl ordered.

"Aah, Prowl! You're not fffffffuuuuunnnn…"

"SHUT UP!"

"But I'm so bbbooorrreeeddd…"

"Okay, that's it!" Ironhide yelled as he pounced on Jazz and tackled him to the floor.

They started to beat each other, and the others decided to ignore them. They knew better than approach Ironhide when he was fighing. Suddenly the alarm went on.

"Prowl, sir! Something is approaching the base!" shouted one officer.

"Put on the camera!" Prowl ordered as went to look at the camera. Then everyone's optics widened when they saw what was approaching them.

It was Nemesis, and full of Decepticons! Full of Decepticons with weapons. And according to their spark signals, Megatron was there.

"Prepare all troops for attack! I'll contact Optimus!" Prowl barked as he opened his comm. link to Optimus.

* * *

Optimus hummed a soft lullaby as he rocked Starfire's crib back and fort. He could hear Starfire's breathing getting slower as sleep took over her. Soon she was deep in recharge. Optimus smiled as he covered his daughter with a blanket.

Elita was watching them from the door. She loved to watch her family. Her big cute-aft mate and her loveable little sparkling. The mere sight of them made her spark feel warm.

Optimus pulled Elita into his embrace as he came to the door and closed it softly with his foot. He started to nuzzle Elita's head with his own.

"We've made a beautiful sparkling together." Elita breathed into his neck, enjoying the feeling of having him so close to her.

Their intimate moment was soon interrupted by their comm. links coming to life.

_;"Optimus, we have a situation here! Decepticon's warship Nemesis is approaching us! We can't stop them before they reach the base, we'll have to fight here!";_ Prowl informed them with a frantic voice.

_;"Prepare all troops for battle! We'll be there in minute!";_ Optimus ordered as he made his way to the Rec. Room. Elita glanced for last time at the closed door to Starfire's room before following her mate.

* * *

The battle was intense. The Decepticons had tried to break down from the front doors, but the Autobots were excepting them. Fires were shot from both sides. The Decepticons were aiming kind of randomly, not exactly having any goal, which was odd, because Decepticons were always trying to kill so many Autobots as possible.

The Autobots were trying to force to Decepticons to retrieve, and the Decepticons weren't really trying to move forwards. All Autobots wondered what the Decepticons could possibly want. They didn't have any extra Energon, or anything valuable that the Decepticons could want.

Soon the Decepticons retrieved. The Autobots cheered, thinking they've had victory. But some 'bots couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation.

"This wasn't just normal Decepticon attack." Prowl stated.

"What ya mean? They rush in, aim badly, and retrieve. What's un-normal about that?" Ironhide retorted.

"No, Prowl's right. This isn't like them, Megatron wouldn't order an attack without goal. And where is he, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be with them?" Optimus realized he hadn't seen his brother at all. But he had felt him.

"Don't know. Maybe he chickened?" Jazz guessed.

"That's not like Megatron. Besides, those Decepticons weren't fighting seriously. They didn't kill anybody and we won too easily. They were only distraction." Prowl's logical processor figured out.

"So, what are they plan…" the realization hit Elita before she could finish her sentence. Optimus realized it too.

"STARFIRE!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Horror struck them as they hurried down to their quarters.

* * *

While his troops were distracting the Autobots, Megatron had sneaked in the other way. The map of Autobot Base's layout that Soundwave had stolen was really useful. Thanks to that, he found his brother's quarters easily.

He opened the door, only to himself in the darkness. He found the switch easily and turned on the lights. There was living room in front of him and two doors. According to the map, the door on the right led to bed room, but the map didn't tell where the left-sided door led to. So, he led his spark guide him.

He could feel his niece in his spark, because of the bond between family members. The spark of his niece was pure and strong. Just like his brother's. He followed the feeling in his spark to the room on the left. The closer he got, the stronger the feeling was.

He turned on the lights in the room. Then he saw the crib. He walked closer to it. And then he saw the peacefully recharging femme sparkling, his niece. Evil smirk appeared on his face plates. This was all too easy! There the sparkling was, unprotected, vulnerable and easy to capture. And when her parents would realize this, it'd be too late.

The sparkling stirred in her sleep, making a moaning voice. Megatron froze for a moment, but then the sparkling fell into recharge again. He approached her again. Now he was right next to her. _So vulnerable_ he though as he reached for her…

"MEGATRON!" Optimus roared a he entered his quarters, Elita hot on his trail.

The scene made their optics wide in fear. Megatron was standing right next to their daughter's crib, almost touching her. Megatron smiled cruelly.

"Hello, brother and Elita One. I wonder how you leave your sparkling all by herself when there's enemies near. And I must say, I'm disappointed that I wasn't invited to the name ceremony. After all, she's my niece." Megatron laughed cold-heartlessly.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" Optimus roared, anger starting to burn within him. He took a daring step towards his brother.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make any threats." Megatron growled, pointing his fusion canon towards Starfire.

Optimus and Elita backed slowly, not wanting to endanger their daughter. Elita whimpered, fearing for her daughter's life. Optimus bit down a growl.

"Now, if you care for her life, you won't try anything stupid." Megatron warned and turned towards the sparkling. He reached for her and picked her up.

"Please, Megatron. She's just a sparkling!" Elita pleaded, her voice getting desperate.

"And a cute one too, but also a guarantee that the Decepticons will be victorious in this war. You Autobots wouldn't dare to attack or anything as long as she's in my possession. Now, say goodbye to your child, brother!" Megatron laughed as he blasted a hole into the wall with his fusion canon.

Nemesis was already waiting for Megatron behind the wall. Starfire had been woken up by the ruckus around her and she started crying. Ten she realized that she wasn't in her parents arms and felt the strange, scary spark close to her. She became scared and her crying increased.

Megatron gave his brother the last evil smirk before jumped into the opened door of Nemesis, taking Starfire with him.

Optimus and Elita watched helplessly as their sparkling was taken by the most dangerous Decepticon ever. Only Primus could tell if she'd survive from the plans Decepticons had for her.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Up next: the aftermath of the battle. What are the Autobots going to do? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, R&R! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Sorrowful Aftermath

**EvilBunny91: ****If anyone though,no, I'm not dead.I'm back once again! He's chapter twelve,enjoy! ^^ **

_'Italics' -_** com. link talking (yeah,I changed it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (I wish I would),but I DO own Starfire and Steelbomb. Use them without my permission and the consequences will be serious...You have been warned...**

**

* * *

**

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 12: The Sorrowful Aftermath**

The Autobots were devastated. They've had victory over the attack of the Decepticons, but they couldn't celebrate their victory. Even thought their triumph, the Decepticons had succeeded in their mission. The Autobots had been defeated in that battle, for their hope of the future, Starfire, the sparkling of Optimus Prime and Elita One had been kidnapped.

All the Autobots were sorrowful. No joy had been around the air since the news of Starfire's kidnapping. No one said anything as they carried on with their duties. All though words were not said, everyone knew each other's feelings and that they all feared for little Starfire's life. Decepticons were known for torturing their prisoners.

The mood in the Autobot Base felt so lifeless. Jazz's life-filled laughter seemed to have died, Ironhide hadn't shown up at the Training Room, Prowl wasn't giving orders and snapping about little details, and Ratchet hadn't barked at his patients. Heck, he hadn't even threatened the Twins to turn them into toasters.

Optimus hang his head as he walked towards the Monitor Room. No one had ever seen him so depressed. Not even then when Megatron had killed their father, Sentinel Prime.

Optimus had never felt this sparkbroken before. The pain of losing one's child was anguishing. He feared so much for his daughter's life. He just wished she'd be in his arms now, safe from everything evil. Not knowing what the Decepticons might do to her just made his fear increase.

"Anything new?" he asked as he entered the Monitor Room.

"Not yet, sir." Prowl answered, depression clear on his face. No matter how they had tried, they had not been successful in finding the Decepticon Head Quarters.

"We'll keep looking. We **will** find them, sir." Ironhide promised, slight hope in his voice. He wasn't the type to give up easily.

"Alright. I know you're doing your best." Optimus tried hard not to show the worry in his voice, even though he was close to the breakdown.

"How's Elita doing?" Jazz asked, knowing no one had seen her since Starfire's kidnapping.

"Not very well. She's devastated. She's taking this hard on herself." Optimus answered sadly. Elita hadn't left her daughter quarters ever since Megatron took Starfire with him.

Ironhide walked up to him and placed his hand on Optimus's shoulder. Optimus turned his gaze on him.

"Optimus, don't worry. We'll find her. Soon you'll have your daughter back safe and sound." Ironhide gave his shoulder slight shake, trying to cheer him up.

Optimus smiled a little bit, those words bringing some hope into his spark.

"Thanks Hide. Thank you all for your help. This means a lot to me and Elita."

"No problem, Optimus."

"It's our duty, sir."

"We'd do anything for you guys and little Starfire."

"Once more, thank you. And Ironhide, you can go and be with your family."

"You sure, sir?"

"Yes. This experience made me realize that every moment with your family is precious. So you must spend every possible time with them. Go Hide." Optimus gave Ironhide a spark-warming smile. It was the first time he smiled for real after Starfire's kidnapping.

Touched by his words (which didn't happen very often) Ironhide smiled back and nodded. "I'll be going then. See you later." he waved his hand as he left the Monitor Room.

"I'll go too. I need to be there for Elita. Inform me when you finds something." Optimus aid as he turned to leave to his quarters.

Everyone watched their commander leave. They all felt sorry for him and his mate.

"It breaks my spark to see them like that." Jazz said after few minutes of silence.

"So does with us, Jazz. So does with us." Prowl sighed.

"I'm worried for little Starfire. We must find her before something happens to her." Hound said worryingly.

"That's why we need to try harder and find the coordinates to the Decepticon Head Quarters. Back to work everyone!" Prowl stated, ordering everyone to focus on their job.

* * *

Ironhide entered to his quarters and found his sparkmate and sparkling from their bed room. Chromia was sitting on their berth, cradling their son in her arms. Steelbomb had been grumpy for not being able to see his friend Starfire. Chromia was desperately trying to calm him down, but wasn't having much luck, 'cause she was herself worried about Starfire.

Ironhide stepped closer to them, taking his son carefully into his arms.

"It's okay, Steely. It's okay, no need to fuss." he cooed gently, hugging him close to his chest.

Steelbomb's crying started to calm down, turning into quiet sobs. His shaking was starting to stop, as he felt his parents sparks reaching to him. Ironhide and Chromia's sparks send their love to him over their bond, calming him down. Soon he calmed down completely and started to fall into recharge.

Chromia stood up and walked next to her mate, and started to stroke her son's cheek plates. She let out a worrying sight.

"I'm so worried for Starfire. She still a sparkling, and so innocent. She shouldn't be captured or being held as a hostage by those Decepticreeps. And Elita, she's going to worn herself out by worrying so much. I just wish there was something we could for them. And who knows, what might happen to Steely!" it wasn't usual for Chromia to cry or be tense, but since becoming a mother she became softer and understood Elita's pain. And she couldn't help but worry for her son because of the war.

Ironhide pulled her into his embrace, his free hand stroking her back.

"I know, sweetie, I know. We'll just have to be strong for Optimus and Elita's sake and be there for them. And we'll do anything we can for Starfire. You'll have to have faith, for we can't lose hope now. Don't worry, love, everything's going to be fine." he said reassured her, sending her his love and comfort.

Chromia felt little better by his words. At times like these, she was glad that she had a strong mech like Ironhide as mate. She dried her tears and smiled a little bit.

"That's better. Now, let's get little mister to sleep, so we can rest a little bit too." Ironhide smiled down at her and gently pulled her with him.

He placed Steelbomb into his crib and tucked him in. Chromia leaned to kiss him on forehead before heading towards their recharge berth.

Ironhide followed her and lied down next to her. Chromia snuggled close to him and Ironhide wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Hide." she whispered before falling into recharge.

"I love you too." he whispered back and allowed himself to follow her into recharge.

* * *

Optimus opened the door to his quarters. The images of Megatron standing there with Starfire still haunted his processor. He shook his head, now wasn't the time for being a coward. He was the Autobot Commander after all, and he had to be strong for his mate's sake.

Elita lied kneeled next to Starfire's crib, just like many hours ago. She didn't dare to let go, as if she'd loose her daughter for good if she led go of the crib. She was sobbing quietly. Her spark ached so much. The pain of losing a child mixed with the fear for her daughter and the pain became unbelievably anguishing. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

She heard someone calling her name, but she was too numb to answer. She heard footsteps and felt someone next to her. Then she felt her mate's spark reach for her. Then strong arms wrapped around her.

"Elita, please, let go." Optimus took hold of her hands and tried to pull them off the crib.

Elita's body was numb so Optimus could easily pull her hands off. Then he brought her to his embrace. He lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her optics. She had stream of tears on her face and her optics sparkled with pain. It made Optimus's spark ache seeing her like this. He pulled her tightly against him.

"Elita, calm down. Don't wore yourself out. I promise we'll get her back soon. I promise you I **will** get our daughter back. But please, don't bring yourself to depression. It's going to be alright, love. We'll get her back." Optimus soothed her as he stroked her back. Then he felt Elita's hands on his back, embracing him back.

"I can't help but worry. I can hardly feel her in my spark. I'm afraid something might have happen to her. Not knowing if she's even alive just makes me so…" Elita couldn't finish her sentence, 'cause saying it aloud hurt her so much. She clutched tightly into Optimus, sobbing against his chest.

Optimus leaned his chin on her head and murmured comforting words. He embraced her tightly and stoked her back. He sent her his love through their bond. After few minutes Elita started to calm down.

"Thank you, Optimus." She whispered, nuzzling her head on his chest.

"You're welcome, love." Optimus whispered back, kissing her head.

Suddenly their comm. links turned one.

'_Optimus, sir! Come to the Monitor Room! We've found the coordinates to the Decepticon Base!'_ Prowl's voice informed them.

Optimus and Elita hurried down to the Monitor Room. Everyone was already waiting for them.

Prowl showed them the coordinates they finally had managed to find.

"So, are we ready to kick some Decepticon's aft?" Jazz shouted, eager for action. Everyone cheered with him.

"Sir, what's the plan?" Prowl never left into a battle without a proper strategy.

Optimus turned to look at Elita, whi nodded her at him. He nodded back before turning towards everyone.

"We get into the Decepticon Base unseeingly as possible. Then you others keep the Decepticons busy as long as you can while I'll go find Starfire and bring her back. Any questions?"

No one had anything to question. Everyone just wanted to save Prime's sparkling and kick Decepticons's afts.

The Autobots prepared themselves with hurry. Soon the Autobots spaceship's engines were started and the Ark rose and flew towards the Decepticon Base, prepared for a battle.

"_Soon, Starfire. Soon we'll save you. Daddy promises you this._" Optimus though as he sat on his chair and held Elita's hand. And by Primus, nothing could stop him from saving his daughter.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Up next: What are the Decepticons going to do to little Starfire?Will she survive?Find out in the next chapter!Until then,R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Evil Business

**EvilBunny91: . ! It's been like what...TWO years since I last updated this?! I'm so,so,SO sorry for everyone who's been reading this and waiting for for more. Fear no, for I'm not going to abandon this fic, even if it will take some time to update it. My life's been really busy ever since I started university of aplied sciences, and there been all kinds of stuff going on in my life. And I was having serious writer's block concerning this chapter, I just couldn't make it work properly. But now I finally did it, and hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon. In the mean time, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**The Birth Of The Future**

**Chapter 13: Evil Business**

The Decepticons were celebrating. Their mission had been successful. They had managed to kidnap the sparkling of Optimus Prime. And they had survived with only minor wounded 'cons. High Grade was brought to the Rec. Room and toasts were made. The Decepticons were getting drunk like there was no tomorrow.

But one mech wasn't celebrating: Starscream. He had been ordered to look after the sparkling. He glared at the crying sparkling, who was squirming in his arms. He held her at arms length, not really wanting to deal with her.

"How come I have to sparklingsit? I'm the Second in Command! Sparklingsitting is the job for femmes!" he whined.

"Your complain: unnecessary. Starscream: inferior, Megatron: superior. Suggestion: do as you are commanded." the all-too-familiar, monotone voice of Soundwave was heard.

Starscream growled under his breath as the Third In Command walked in. He had never liked Soundwave, he was nothing but Megatron's lapdog. And there was no way stopping him from reading your mind, so anyone had to be careful near him. And his monotone voice was getting to his nerves.

"I'm the Second In Command! I should be there celebrating with others, not sparklingsitting some puny Autobot-brat!" he yelled at Soundwave.

Soundwave just shook his head as he started the check some monitors. At the same time, Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped in the room.

"Hey, Sreamer! How's the sparklingsitting going?" slightly over-energized Skywarp jeered at him.

Starscream was about give him a rude remark, when Megatron came into the room. He knew better than anger the Decepticon Warlord.

"How are things going here?" he asked, clearly enjoying watching Starscream trying to handle the squirming sparkling.

"Fine, _lord_ Megatron, but the little brat won't shut up!" Starscream spat, trying to hold the sparkling as far from him as he could. Megatron decided to ignore the tone he was using.

"Aww, maybe a song would calm her." Skywarp hiccupped over-energized and started to sing.

The other 'Cons in the room flinched, because Skywarp's singing sounded like a techno-raven with a sore throat. And him being over-energized just made it worse.

Poor little Starfire only became more upset. First she had been taken away from her parents, and then being surrounded by scary 'bots. She was also hungry, and no one had given her Energon. And now one of the scary 'bots was making terrible noise. She didn't know anything else to do, so she started crying louder than before.

The Decepticons in the room, minus the singing Skywarp, tried desperately to cover their audio receptors. Skywarp's singing was bad enough, but now the sparkling was crying even louder. Thundercracker reached his arm to smack Skywarp on the head which stopped his singing.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Skywarp snapped.

"You aft-head, you just made her cry louder!" Thundercracker snapped back.

All the 'Cons turned their heads towards the little femme. She just didn't seem to stop her crying. Starscream was getting really irritated, he had been listening that brat's wailing for hours.

"Will you shut up already?!" he snapped and started to shake her body.

Starfire suddenly stopped crying and went still as Starscream shook her. She felt an uncomfortable feeling in her tummy. Her little sparkling's body wasn't used to such harsh movements, so it reacted in a harsh way. Starfire gave a big hiccup before ejecting her waste tanks… all over Starscream.

"Oh frag!" Starscream shouted as he was covered in sticky spew. "Disgusting!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp started to laugh, they could hardly stand still from their laughing. Even Megatron couldn't help but chuckle. Starfire on the other hand hadn't liked that at all, and she started crying again.

Starscream snarled as he glared at Starfire. He had never been so humiliated before. He looked like he would kill the sparkling on that spot.

"Why you little…" before he could do anything, Soundwave snatched Starfire into his arms.

"Starscream, that's enough!" Megatron ordered." You are not needed right at the moment, so dismiss yourself to the wash racks."

Starscream muttered something under his breath as he walked out of the room. He gave Starfire one last glare before leaving. Thundercracker and Skywarp followed him, both still laughing.

Megatron glanced at the still crying Starfire. Soundwave started gently cradling her in his arms, knowing it would calm her. After few minutes, Starfire's crying turned into silent sobs.

"Bring her here, Soundwave. And go make her some low-Energon." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave handed him the sparkling and went to get the low-Energon. Starfire was still sobbing in Megatron's arms.

"You'd better start behaving, young lady, if you know what's good for you. No one messes with me." Megatron said with a cold, yet calm voice.

Starfire went silent and looked up at Megatron. She could sense his powerful, yet frightening spark. He was so scary, and yet familiar to her. His spark reminded her of her father, but his spark contained so much bad feelings. She was so confused about all this.

Megatron was also looking at Starfire. She looked so weak and vulnerable, but her small spark was powerful for someone her age. Just like Optimus. Megatron had never felt so much loathing towards _a sparkling_. Her being his niece didn't make him feel any sympathy towards her. He knew if he didn't dispose of her soon, she would grow up as a threat. And Megatron couldn't risk having any more threats.

But he didn't know how to proceed with his niece. He could always just simply kill her and break his brother's spark at the same time. But it seemed too easy. He wanted Optimus to feel great agony for losing his sparkling for good. He wondered if he could reprogram her into a Decepticon. That would surely break Optimus's spark. And if Starfire would disappoint him one day, then he could kill her. So, eventually there would be no future for the Autobots. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

Megatron was interrupted from his musing, when Soundwave came back with the low-Energon. As he got closer to Megatron, he handed Starfire to him.

"Feed her, Soundwave. Once you're done with that, put her to recharge. And then I want you to start to work on those mind-control chips you've been working on. Make sure that she's ready to be reprogrammed to become a Decepticon." Megatron ordered him as he turned to leave.

"Status: the sparkling most likely can't handle to procedure. Too weak in mind. Consequences: her mental state could become seriously damaged. Conclusion: not recommended." Soundwave answered.

Megatron turned around quickly to face him. Anger flashed in his optics as he looked at his TIC. "I didn't ask for your opinion Soundwave, and I don't care if her mental state becomes damaged or not! Just do as you're told!" he snarled, surprised that his TIC had actually questioned his orders.

Soundwave bowed his head, his face showing no emotion. "Yes, lord Megatron."

Megatron gave a slight nod of approval and stormed off, leaving Soundwave with Starfire.

* * *

Soundwave felt a slight touch, and looked down at the sparkling. She had patted him on the chest and looked at him with an expecting look on her face. Soundwave realized she was hungry, having raised his cassettes before, and brought the bottle on her mouth.

Starfire started suckling immediately and onlined her optics. Soundwave watched her as she drank, taking in the innocence she hold within.

Once Starfire was finished, Soundwave lifted her gently against his shoulder and burped her. Then she gave out a yawn, and Soundwave knew she needed recharge. He started to walk towards his quarters.

Soon he reached his quarters and brought her in. He walked over to his berth and placed Starfire there. Suddenly he realized how she was looking at him: sadly, pleading. He didn't even need to read her mind to know that she was asking him to bring her back to home, back to her parents.

"Your request is logical, yet in vain. There's nothing I can do for you." he told her, even if he knew she wouldn't understand him. He reached his hand and brushed her helm gently. "I'm sorry. Now, go to recharge."

As in cue, Starfire yawned before onlining her optics and falling into recharge. Soundwave stood up and pressed a button his chest. "Ravage: eject!" he ordered.

The black feline-like cassette came out of his chest and stretched his limbs before looking at Soundwave.

"Stay here and watch over the sparkling. Make sure she is undisturbed. " he ordered.

Ravage nodded before jumping into berth next to Starfire, and wrapped himself around her. Soundwave gave them one last look before he left his quarters and went to his workshop, so he could work on the mind-control chips.

* * *

Megatron made way to his quarters, rather annoyed at how much trouble his niece was already making. He wanted to deal with her quickly so he could go back to fighting the Autobots and win the war.

As he reached his quarters, punched in the code to pen the doors and entered inside. The light of his quarters were turned off, so he couldn't see a thing, and there was no sound to be heard. And still Megatron knew he wasn't alone.

"I should have known you'd sneak your way in here." he talked into the darkness.

A soft laughter could be heard, and Megatron saw a pair of green optics glowing dimly in the direction of his berth.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing, my liege." a feminine voice answered him in an amused tone.

Megatron turned on the lights, revealing a femme sitting on his berth. She had black armour with silver highlight all around her body. Her face was greyish and her optics were green like toxic. She was wearing an amused smile on her face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't enjoy my company." she replied in a silky tone, as she got up from the berth and made her way towards him. Megatron allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

"One can never be too careful around you. You can never tell what you are hiding within your body." he said before taking a hold of her and spinning her in front of him, dipping her downwards a bit.

The femme chuckled at this. "You should know by now that I won't hide anything from you." she purred as she reached her hand to brush his cheek. "You should also know I'd do anything for you. You are my everything, my lord."

Megatron grinned down at her. She was truly the deadliest femme he had ever met, but that was exactly what attracted him to her. She might have been the master of secret weapons and one femme no mech should ever trust, but she was right; she worshiped the dirt he walked on and she wouldn't try her tricks on him…at least the deadly ones.

"You've always known how to bring a mech onto his knees, in more than one way." he said before dipping his head downwards and pressing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her other arm around his neck, and placed the other on his chest.

Their kisses became more heated as they brushed their arms around each other's bodies. Megatron brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and nibbling it. The femme's passionate moans were driving him crazy, and he felt a familiar twitch in his interface panel.

"Why don't you show me how much you care for me…Visera." he whispered as he picked her up his arms and carried her to his berth.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

**EvilBunny91: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And as you probably noticed, I introduced my new OC, Visera, who seems to have something going on with Megsy. I hope you like her. Please tell me how felt about it, and I'm open for suggestions and ideas. So please, R&R!**


End file.
